


猫吻

by Bellissimo_Blu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellissimo_Blu/pseuds/Bellissimo_Blu
Summary: ❗️预警❗️❗️赫(人)X贤(猫)❗️ 接受不了不要点搞剧情搞到不想搞 所以全篇车 为车而车后续或者前篇随缘快饿死了所以自己动笔了 看完不许骂我
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae/Cho Kyuhyun, 贤赫
Kudos: 5





	猫吻

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇里说的猫吻这个视频里有说：https://m.weibo.cn/6074486216/4538125118873719

猫吻是指（猫）在注视下慢慢眨眼。只要你在眨眼前，眨眼时。眨眼后都盯着它而它也照做就是它信任你，爱你的表现。

———————————————————

李赫宰很疑惑，为什么gyugyu总是不愿意给他猫吻，明明看到自己眨眼之后自己也会眯起眼睛，却总在睁开前就扭头走开，从来没有给过自己一次完整的猫吻。

“李赫宰……嗯…你慢…”  
“怎么了？我们gyugyu现在不是很舒服吗？”李赫宰抬起腰又向上用力一顶  
“啊……呜…”  
刚才李赫宰从后面进入他就已经让他射了一次，乱七八糟的液体早就把他的下体弄得湿漉漉的。李赫宰又拍了拍被他被淫液浸湿的屁股，轻咬着gyugyu后颈的皮肉，并没多用力gyugyu因为敏感而抬起来自己埋在枕头里的头，它咬牙想这个人一定是看了猫科动物交配视频不然也不会把自己搞成这副模样。

  
“gyugyu想换个姿势吗？”李赫宰又开始恶趣味地揉着他的尾巴根，最敏感的地方。  
“嗯……你别摸了…不行……”gyugyu知道这个人压根就不是想问自己的答案。其实不是每一次做爱他都会放出尾巴和耳朵。李赫宰软磨硬泡求他放出来做一次的那晚简直是噩梦，到最后嗓子都叫哑了，被操到射不出精只能射尿，尾巴上都是自己流出来的水。中间忍不住想要逃走也被李赫宰拽着尾巴拉回身下顶弄的更深更快，还恶劣地堵住自己身前的发泄口，咬着自己的耳朵尖问自己还逃不逃。

可怕的经历让他总是拒绝在做爱时放出尾巴和耳朵，反正李赫宰也不敢把他惹生气。可是今天李赫宰的舞室和娱乐公司签了合作协议，为此李赫宰和朋友们一起准备了很久近一个月都没有好好休息。如今这个人抱着自己的腰撒娇想要一份奖励，他没法拒绝。

于是变成了现在这样。捉弄自己的小猫也丝毫没有减慢李赫宰在他后穴进出的速度 ，gyugyu只觉得自己大腿抖得几乎跪不住，胳膊也早已瘫软无力，全靠李赫宰抓着他的腰。

“呜呜李赫宰…再…再深一点”gyugyu圆圆的大眼睛里早已盛满了泪，白嫩的身体也被情欲浸染得红润。  
李赫宰闻言，拍了拍他挺翘的屁股，感受到小穴颤抖着吸了吸自己，“真是骚的不行。”他从gyugyu的身体里退出来，gyugyu失去支撑立马跌在床上。李赫宰拍了拍趴在床上那人满是泪水的脸蛋，说“不满意就自己来咯~”

gyugyu用手背抹了抹脸上的泪，他想拒绝可是自己没有得到满足的小穴让他屈服于本性颤抖着双腿跪在躺好的李赫宰身体两侧，扶着李赫宰的阴茎对准自己的后穴坐了下去 “嗯……太深了”

gyugyu哭着叫出声，因为突然到达前所未有的深度让他的腰更加酸软，他只能慢慢得上下起伏。后穴被填满让gyugyu爽到眯起眼睛，呻吟声也从他的嘴唇里缓缓流出。

李赫宰被这模棱两可的快感磨得失去耐心。在gyugyu再一次准备往下坐时，他抬起自己的胯用力向上顶入。

“啊！”gyugyu大叫出声，这一下操得又狠又深，狠狠擦过敏感点捅向了小穴更深处。gyugyu爽得猫耳朵都抖了两下，身体更是歪斜差点从李赫宰身上翻下来。他看着李赫宰目光里都是责怪，李赫宰将这个眼神解读为还不够。所以当gyugyu下一次抬起屁股往下坐时，李赫宰抓着他的腰把他往下按，而又抬高自己的胯。

gyugyu又一次尖叫，前所未有的深度使得他前端又喷出了一小股透明液体。

“哈…”李赫宰觉得自己再持久也经不住每一下都是这个深度。他坐起身，搂住gyugyu的腰将他扶正。

“还嫌不够吗？”李赫宰握着gyugyu细软的腰九浅一深的顶弄，时不时把玩他毛绒绒的尾巴。他被操到两眼发白，只能攀着李赫宰的肩膀求他慢一点，轻一点。“啊…嗯……你慢点…太快了”

李赫宰被他不断缩紧的小穴夹得头皮发麻，听不清他说什么，只知道身上这只可爱的小猫又要高潮了。 “放松点小猫，你是想夹断我吗？”

“呜…妈的你精虫上脑啊你！我不行了…啊！”gyugyu现在敏感到只要被操弄几下就会攀上一个小高潮。李赫宰不停地顶弄使他理性丧失，他大声哭喊着求李赫宰慢点可那个人无动于衷。

  
“这个时候还叫赫宰？？”  
“你想得美！啊…”李赫宰把没有力气只能扒在他肩膀上的小猫推倒在床上，“真是不乖。”李赫宰没再多说话，只是加快了操弄的速度，手也轻轻拨弄起了他胸前挺立的红点。

  
gyugyu不自觉夹起的双腿被李赫宰撞开无法合拢，攥紧床单的双手被李赫宰摁到头侧与他十指相握。他觉得自己就像是巨浪中的一条鱼，起伏都由不得自己。

“呜…主人…别操了要坏了”哭喊着又达到了一次高潮，眼前一道白光闪过，他被操的浑身痉挛，后穴夹紧了在里面快速进出的阴茎。

李赫宰被突然变紧致的后穴夹的差点精关失守，他拍了拍gyugyu的屁股，用手将两团白嫩软肉向两边拨开。

  
“又射了呢~”李赫宰用手指轻轻蹭过gyugyu刚刚泄过的顶端，又引来身下人一阵颤抖。

“别…别摸了~”gyugyu揉了揉被泪水糊的什么都看不清的眼睛，才看见李赫宰正直勾勾盯着自己，下颌线上的汗水滴下来落在他的身体上。他控制不住自己，捧着李赫宰的脸轻轻地吻了上去。探出自己的舌尖轻轻舔舐李赫宰的唇瓣，很快李赫宰就夺回了这个吻的主动权，探出的舌尖没能收回，两片薄唇早就被李赫宰吸吮到红肿，被轻易撬开接受李赫宰舔舐他敏感上颚的舌尖。哪怕口中的空气快被消耗殆尽gyugyu也分不出一丝力气来拍打李赫宰让他放过自己。

“叫老公。”  
“老公…嗯…慢点…要坏了…啊！” gyugyu现在只想这场不知持续了多久的欢爱赶紧结束，搂着李赫宰的脖颈扭着自己的腰，夹紧自己的后穴。

  
“别骚了~”李赫宰拍了下他的屁股，“老实点，等我一起！” 李赫宰越操越狠，另一只手还拨弄起gyugyu敏感的前端。

“老公…别…别摸了呜呜我射不出了…”耳边是李赫宰愈渐粗重的喘息声，越来越快的顶弄让gyugyu又被抛上另一个高潮，同时李赫宰抵在他的敏感点上射了出来。

  
gyugyu张开嘴却连尖叫声都发不出，身前的阴茎抖动，但什么都没有射出来。还有不自觉的绷紧的脚尖和颤抖的双腿，都彰示着这只小猫已经被操透了。

“干性高潮了吗？呵呵”李赫宰从gyugyu的后穴里退出来，看着乳白色的液体因为自己的离开缓缓流出。高潮后猫耳和尾巴都一抖一抖，后穴流出的白色液体衬的这个场面更加淫靡。李赫宰俯下身，轻轻咬了一下gyugyu的耳朵

  
“别……不行…”gyugyu以为李赫宰还要继续，可连抬起手推开他的力气都没有，只好沙哑着嗓子求李赫宰放过他。 “不弄你了，去洗澡。”李赫宰抱起缩成一团的小猫，“夹紧了，不许滴到地上。”  
gyugyu吸了吸鼻子哼唧两声，夹紧了后穴，“再也没有下一次了！”  
“嗯！知道了~”李赫宰笑的得意，内心想“这可由不得你。”

——第二天——  
“gyugyu~”李赫宰揉了揉还在睡的小猫的头发，“不起床吗？12点了噢！”  
gyugyu发誓自己要不是现在没力气一定把李赫宰胳膊挠好几下，他哼唧两声表示不愿意，打算继续睡下去。  
“亲一个~亲一个让你继续睡！”李赫宰蹲在床边，嘟起了自己的嘴巴  
gyugyu微微张开眼睛，抓着他的头发过来狠狠亲了一下，“好了，别打扰我睡觉。”就又睡了过去  
“嘿嘿~”李赫宰非常没有出息的笑了，咧着嘴开心地走出了卧室。

  
不愿意给我猫吻又怎样呢？gyugyu都主动亲我了嘿嘿~

gyugyu：禁止误会！我只是想睡觉！我才不想亲他！


End file.
